Baby, it's cold outside
by Wongvhan
Summary: "Baby, it's cold outside" as told by betrothal!Destiel. Set around 1890s or so, just so you can imagine their suits. Purely schmoop for the sake of X-mas entertainment.


"I really can't stay"

Dean reminded himself for a twentieth time of the evening. This time, he was determined to leave the warm embrace of his fiancée, but oh, how Dean loved the scent of Castiel. He couldn't leave. Not while their legs were tangling and their bodies wrapping around each other on this couch. Dean used the last piece of his rational mind, and pushed himself off Castiel's chest. God, he missed those pink lips already.

"But Dean, it's cold outside." Castiel whispered as he deliberately grinded his hip up against Dean who was topping him. The candlelight complimented his complexion and Castiel looked so wrecked Dean wanted nothing more than tasting every inch of Castiel's skin again.

Instead, Dean withdrew from Castiel's body. "I've got to go away." As Dean got up, he patted the back of Castiel's thighs that have been straddling him. These babies are strong, and Dean could not help planning a kiss on the softest spot. There was only a thin fabric between the flesh beneath and Dean's lips.

Castiel moaned and shifted so that he could cup Dean's jaw again.

"But baby, it's cold outside"

Damn, he looked like a lost puppy. It's not fair. Dean kissed the knuckles of Castiel's hand. No woman had finer hands. Dean liked the smoothness of the skin. The long delicate fingers, and the power that these hands hid. Don't let them fool you. Dean knew what they could do (and he could not wait for them to do again, just not tonight) "This evening has been…" He met Castiel's eyes again, and found that his words were lost.

"Been hoping that you drop by" Castiel finished the sentence for him as he sat up and leant in. No, Dean could not allow that to happen. He had to go home.

Dean gave Castiel and apologetic smile. "so… very nice." With his knees, Dean pushed himself off Castiel and off the couch. Dean felt cold on his front and looked down on himself. Realizing that both his waistcoat and his shirt were unbuttoned by some naughty hands, Dean spared a grin at Castiel and started to button his shirt again.

But a warm hand had to reach out for his.

"I'll hold your hand. They're just like ice" Then Castiel lifted Dean's hand to his own mouth and breathed on it. His eyes never left Dean. If anything, it had become more predatory.

No no no. There were people waiting at home. Dean told them that he would just buy some newspapers. After he lost the said newspaper, he should really go home.

Dean cleared his throat and stepped away from his betroth to the other side of the coffee table. "My father will start to worry" This wasn't a lie. Dean just had to find his suit jacket. Oh, it's in Castiel's hand. And the man was moving closer to him. Would Dean be able to go home?

Castiel could just give Dean his suit, but instead, he stepped into Dean's personal space. There were only a few inches distance between them and Castiel touched the tips of Dean's fingers again.

"Dean, what's your hurry."

Castiel was practically growling. Lust was obvious in his voice. Dean licked his lips and he noticed how Castiel's eyes followed his tongue.

For the second time of the night, Dean moved away from Castiel to the fireplace. It's warm. It should be safe. It wasn't .

"My brother will be pacing the floor"

Castiel huffed at that. He knew what his fiancée was actually thinking. Slowly, he stepped toward Dean. The look he gave sent a wave of heat down Dean's crotch.

Castiel noticed everything. Well, the bulge was hardly ignorable.

"Listen to the fireplace roar"

Yes, Dean heard the fireplace. But Castiel burnt hotter without having to touch him. Dean really needed to avert his eyes from the intense gaze.

"So, really I better scurry," Dean knew he was a mess, and Castiel didn't help as he crowded Dean against the wall. His breath lingered on Dean's lips, but the guy was such a tease as usual, and he purred into Dean's ear. _Beautiful, please don't hurry_. Then he kissed Dean's earlobe. The warmth that's one second there and the next one wasn't just made Dean's determination collapsed right away.

"W… well, maybe half a drink more?" Dear lord, Dean was too dizzy to stand, and Castiel had to back away at the moment Dean felt his knees went weak.

Castiel knew he had Dean nailed. So he kept teasing without really giving anything. "Put some record on while I pour" Castiel made his way to the cabinet where he kept his fine whiskey and glasses. The bastard winked. Dean was never going home.

C'mon, Dean. Fight for your integrity.

Dean made up his indecisive mind. (Of course, he realized that he was kidding himself) He swallowed his decision, and took the glass Castiel was offering. "The neighbor might think." He pointed out the last fraction of reality.

Castiel pretended he didn't hear it. Neither of them cared about the neighbor anyway.

"Dean, it's bad out there"

The strategy changed. He pleaded with concern now, not the lust and want. Dean felt his stomach flipped. "Say…" He felt funny. "What's in this drink?"

That earned a peck on the corner of his lips from Castiel. They nuzzled on each other's nose now, searching for something more intimate than a kiss. Dean closed his eyes so that he could concentrate. He didn't know how long he was inhaling Castiel's scent. His lover smelled like pine and jasmine.

Then Castiel stopped. When Dean opened his eyes, he found the man was glancing at the clock on the wall. "No cab to be had out there" His grin was wide and wicked and Dean was doomed again. Dean sighed. Giving up.

Castiel took the empty glass from Dean's hand and put it on the end table beside him. His hand sneaked up and wrapped around Dean's waist again. There was no space between them, and Dean did not mind one bit. He rested his forehead on Castiel's. What and who was waiting at home? Dean forgot.

"I wish" He whispered. "I knew how." Their bodies swayed without music and Castiel laced his available hand with Dean's. "To break to the spell." Yes. Dean felt like he's being bewitched. Castiel must be a great wizard.

Castiel broke their contact, but he led Dean back to the couch, and pushed Dean back into their starting position before he straddled Dean's lap and crouched down again. The kiss was slow and deep. They took turn pulling, sucking, and nipping. The exploration seemed endless. The heat was overwhelming. The sensation down below caused by the fraction only got stronger at each roll of their hips together.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." The kisses were soft on Dean's eyelids. Despite their proximity, Dean felt himself blushed to his ears, so his hand scrambled to find the bowler hat he left on the coffee table, and covered his own face with it. He only let his eyes perked out. Sitting on Dean's lap, Castiel laughed adoringly, and took Dean's hat to wear it himself.

Castiel in a bowler hat. Dean never thought he could love the man more. But he grabbed the hat from Castiel's head and tossed it aside anyway.

"I'll take the hat" Dean ran his hand through the dark brown ruffled hair. Now it stuck out in almost every direction "Your hair looks swell."

Castiel bent down, aiming for another kiss. But Dean held up his fingers on the pink pair of chapped lips. "I ought to say no, no, no sir" He shook his head lightly, and Castiel kissed those fingers in return.

They shifted again, and Castiel settled himself between Dean's legs. He started unbuttoned Dean's waistcoat from the top, then down to Dean's pants. The loss of button revealed the white thin fabric underneath. Castiel licked his own lips.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Castiel palmed Dean's underpants and traced Dean's erection with his finger. Dean's hip jerked up at the soft stroke. Small panic rushed back, and Dean's twitch his body away from the touch, and from Castiel, as he slid down Dean's body and lower his face above Dean's crotch. Castiel looked up at Dean because the sudden shift.

The clock hit 11 o'clock. There would not be a cab at this moment. Castiel was right.

Dean was breathing hard, but he twitched himself back and just shrugged even when his back was flat against the couch. "At least, I'm gonna say that I tried."

The smug came back on Castiel's face as he let loose Dean's suspenders. Now that the pants were free at last, Castiel just slid them down along with the white underwear, but only half way so that Dean's cock was lurking out and not more. The head was beading with pre-come, and Castiel bent down and licked it without touching Dean's length.

Castiel looked hungry, but it was Dean who's starving.

"What the sense…" And Castiel sucked Dean's hipbones, one by one "… hurting my pride?"

No. No sense at all. Dean wanted to shout, but seriously, he needed to go home and his fiancée was such a tease and Dean wanted Castiel inside him NOW.

"I really…Ahh" Dean shuddered when Castiel kissed the head with the barest touch. He didn't even have to suck to destroy Dean "..can't stay"

Surprisingly, Castiel nodded. There was only one solution.

"Dean" He commanded. "Don't hold out"

Then he swallowed the whole length.

* * *

Later that night, they agreed that it's cold outside. And that Castiel would not let Dean die of pneumonia.

Dean hoped that the outside would stay cold forever.


End file.
